Quentin Collins (1970 PT)
Parallel Time.]] Quentin Collins was the master of Collinwood in the world of 1970 Parallel Time. He lived at Collinwood with his first wife, Angelique Stokes Collins until her death, and later returned to the estate with his new wife, Maggie Evans. Biography Quentin Collins was the master of Collinwood in the year 1970 in Parallel Time (981), and worked at the family cannery (982). Quentin provided for his poor cousins Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins, who also lived in the Great House. Quentin married Angelique Stokes, and the two lived together in Collinwood until Angelique's mysterious death during a séance in 1969. Less than six months later, Quentin married Maggie Evans, a girl from the village whom no one in the family had met (981). He sent a cable announcing his marriage, as well as a letter to his son, Daniel, but Elizabeth Collins Stoddard told Daniel about his father's marriage before Quentin's letter could arrive (982). Quentin brought Maggie back to his family home (981), and she was met with mixed reactions from those in Quentin's life (981, 982, 983), although Quentin took little notice of the way Maggie was received (982, 984). He grew angry when his son Daniel attempted to frighten Maggie with comments about Angelique, and refused to listen to Maggie when she tried to prevent her husband from disciplining the child. Shortly after, Maggie played the song, "Ode to Angelique" on a record player for Daniel and Amy Collins, and Quentin flew into an angry rage. He later apologized, realizing that Hoffman, the housekeeper, had set up the situation, but Maggie was feeling strong competition from the memory of Quentin's first wife that seemed to surround her (984). When Alexis Stokes, Angelique's twin sister, arrived at Collinwood (984), and she and Quentin shared a moment of tenderness, Maggie and Quentin argued. He told her to leave, and Maggie, angry at her new husband's behavior, left the house to stay with her sister (985). Quentin set about dealing with Bruno Hess, a friend of his dead wife who had begun living in the caretaker's cottage on the estate. Although Bruno had a document deeding the cottage to him, signed by Angelique, Quentin believed that his cousin and lawyer, Chris Collins, could deal with Bruno in a legal way (986). Quentin learned later, and to his dismay, that this was not possible. Quentin and Alexis caught Bruno attempting to break into Angelique's grave, but Bruno prevented Quentin from calling the police by suggesting that they would have to investigate his own dealings as well (988). Quentin adamantly opposed a repeat of the séance in which Angelique died, but eventually relented, refusing to participate, himself, but allowing Cyrus Longworth to conduct the second séance (990). Quentin later attempted to convince his son Daniel that Alexis Stokes was not Angelique, but Daniel refused to believe him (991). When Alexis began to feel a presence in Angelique's room, and Quentin saw the piano playing by itself (992), he moved Alexis to a new room. Quentin asked Hannah Stokes, Angelique and Alexis' aunt, to rid Collinwood of the presence, but she refused after being frightened by the feeling of a ghostly hand around her throat (993). Shortly after, Quentin twice saw the ghost of Dameon Edwards in the house, and considered moving the entire family out of the building. He attempted to move Amy Collins to Loomis House on the estate, but Mr. Trask left the girl alone, and she was lured into the basement by Dameon Edward's ghost (994). When Amy returned from the basement, horrified of the ghost's disappearance, Quentin asked her to show him where Amy had seen Dameon vanish. He investigated the basement, but found nothing (995). Quentin soon became embroiled in the developing drama of Cyrus Longworth and his chemically-induced alter ego, John Yeager. Quentin began to suspect that Yeager was holding his friend somewhere (997). To Quentin's surprise, Cyrus later explained that he and Yeager were actually friends (998). Quentin rescued Alexis Stokes from being strangled by Bruno in Angelique's room, and angrily threw Bruno out of the house again. He found a note in what appeared to be Angelique's handwriting, and began to think that Alexis was actually Angelique. To prove his theory, Quentin had Cyrus help him open Angelique's tomb. Although Alexis protested, Quentin opened the coffin (999) and found Angelique's body, though dead for six months, completely preserved. Determined to end the problems at Collinwood that he linked to Angelique's preserved status, Quentin insisted on destroying his deceased wife's body. Alexis angrily opposed the idea, threatening, with Angelique's will backing her, to fight him legally. Back at Collinwood, Quentin read scrapped pages of William Loomis' new book, and expressed surpirse that his cousin was working on a second book about Barnabas Collins (1000). After experiencing another haunting in the house, Quentin learned that Alexis had gone back to the tomb, anyway, to destroy Angelique's body. He did not know that Angelique had revived in the crypt and then killed her twin sister. Quentin and Cyrus secretly burned Angelique's coffin, unaware that it now contained Alexis' corpse. Posing as Alexis, Angelique feigned support of Quentin's plans to bring Maggie Collins back to the Great House (1001). Moments later, Quentin found the drawing room doors locked, hiding Cyrus, who had accidentally changed into John Yeager, inside (1001). Yeager snuck out the window, and Quentin found a note in Cyrus' handwriting, explaining that he had been forced to leave because of a suddenly remembered appointment. Quentin also read a crumpled note in a different handwriting, but stating the same thing (1002). Cyrus later explained that he had been rushing to complete the note, and therefore wrote illegibally (1005). Amy Collins presented Quentin with additional discarded material from Will Loomis' new book, and Quentin did not understand the page's content. It described a room in the east wing of Collinwood that was empty. Quentin did know that Loomis had been writing the life story of the Barnabas Collins from the mainstream time band, and that this passage described the east wing parlor as it existed in that universe. Quentin soon went to Angelique's room, where he witnessed David Collins and Amy Jennings talking about Barnabas in the mainstream universe (1002). Amy and Daniel discovered the portarit of Barnabas in storage, and Amy began to mumble about being chained in a coffin. Quentin attempted to help the girl, but did not know that Barnabas, chained in his coffin at Loomis House, was attempting to summon assistance (1003). Quentin later admitted to Angelique, believing her to be Alexis, that he would make no effort to return Maggie to Collinwood, and that she would need to make the first effort. He fell asleep in the drawing room, and the ghost of Dameon Edwards showed Quentin that he would die by hanging (1004). When Quentin investigated the location from his dream with Hannah Stokes, Dameon's ghost appeared again (1005). Collins, Quentin Collins, Quentin Collins, Quentin